Songpedia:Vandalism
Vandalism is seen on many online contribution sites as the damaging of the usefulness of content for other viewers or simply replacing the current content with none-sense/porn/profane/giberish content or blanking the page. Yes vandalism is like that on Songpedia, but this site has more awareness on vandalism than any other sites (except for Wikipedia who deals with it everyday). Types of Vandalism In Songpedia *'Song Vandalism' - Usualy, the vandalism on songs are when the vandal changes the video or lyrics or the person who sung it. *'Artist Vandalism' - The vandal changes some summaries or put a death date even if the artist is still alive. *'Title Vandalism' - The vandal renames the page into a vandalism title. *'Advertisment' - Sometimes vandals create articles in an intention of promoting an external site. *'Silly Vandalism' - Adding nonsense or humorous stuff to pages *'Template Vandalism' - Templates are sensitive things, once edited the text in the template will show up on every page with the template --> This really happened: Mvtech forgot to protect the warning template, so a vandal changed everything to "You vandalized the wiki. GOOD JOB! =D". *'User Vandalism' - User vandalism isn't vandalizing a user, it's creating an article about a user. *'Image Replacement' - The vandal may sometimes find images and replace them with inapropiate or off-topic content. *'Own Vandalism' - Even if your userpage is owned by you, it should not be used for bad faith (e.g. Hate user no 1. hate user no 2, etc...) *'Badge Abuse' - A user's intention may simply not be to vandalize the page, the user's intention will be to earn badges. Dealing with this vandalism may be very easy, you just got to send the user a message, and threaten to ban the user or to threaten to take them off the leaderboard. The Club Penguin-User Vandalism Story: How We Got The Experience! Did you know that eversince the wiki was created it has been a vandalism target until they stopped in October or November 2010? There where lots of vandalism is also the reason why some of the wiki's former admins left they got very frustrated and cannot take it anymore. As you know, this wiki was called "Club Penguin-User Wiki" (It got changed to Songpedia somehwhere in 2010 thanks to Avatar!). It had CP content before and it was vandalized so often, it was soon changed to a music wiki where it was still vandalized! In August, Mvtech (the founder) left the site, leaving only Redligot2009 to deal with everyday vandalism, however he promoted three dedicated contributors in September for all their hard work (Nobody Cares, Jeffwang16, and Iamred1). The four became the new authority on the pre-Songpedia site, they requested the Wikia Staff to help then turn Club Penguin-User Wiki to a music wiki, they did! And Songpedia was born. The vandals never stopped until Wikia had Oasis (it's called Wikia but we'll call it Oasis to avoid confusion) skin that made it harder to navigate around the site. The four had a great plan! They put dots (".") on the drop down menus and the vandals left, they kept those in one week and finaly did a clean-up in late September and the clean up was never finished until 2011. Credits *The idea of this page's creation was based on Wikipedia:Vandalism, but we didn't copy the written stuff on Wikipedia. *'We Would Like To Thank These Songpedia Users For Inspiring This Page:' **Mvtech **Jeffwang16 **Ozone101 **Staffan15 (even if he is a vandal who is blocked forever, he still gave us awareness of vandalism) **Nobody Cares **Redligot2009 **Finchelfanno1 **Iamred1 Notice: Not everyone who became admins got a special thanks, we only gave special thanks to the people who had a major role against vandalism. And Staffan15 never became an admin, he is a vandal who is now blocked forever, but he gave us total awareness of vandalism.